ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Ewan
Ewan is a major character in D. Isaac Thomas’ 2008 graphic novel, The Princess and the Lips. He is a romantic dwarf who aids Jake and Dorothy in finding the kind voodoo priest the Lightmaker so he can cure them of their curse. Biography Early life Ewan is an old dwarf residing in a cottage in the forest outside Dorothy’s kingdom alongside his massive family. His worn-down and damaged appearance has significance, indicating a rough and interesting history throughout his life. At some point in time, Ewan encountered and fell in love with a mannequin who he thought was a woman, upon seeing her from far away. He called her Angeline; he saw her as a goddess, and proved to be quite attached to her. Though it appeared that Angeline was nothing more than a model, Ewan’s love for her continued to shine brightly. His one dream was to someday unite with his love. Mission to the Witch's Castle In Malodidd, Ewan fell into a poacher’s trap and would certainly have been captured if Dorothy did not help him out. Dorothy was accompanied by her new friends, the transfigured human Jake and the python Will. In return for saving his life, Ewan agreed to help and introduced himself. With everyone greeted, Dorothy and Jake explained to him that they’re actually human and that they need to find the Lightmaker to break the curse put upon them by the evil Miranda. Ewan realized they were going in the wrong direction (as a result of Will) and offered to lead the way, with the brief help of his dwarf family. Soon enough, they were off. Eventually, he offered to take them the rest of the way, allowing his family to return home. As they continued on, he told Dorothy, Jake, and Will about his girlfriend, Angeline. After the romantic description, they were attacked by scientists. He tried to fend them off, but one of the scientists defeated him, rendering him unconscious for the rest of the battle, which was fortunately won by Dorothy and Jake. He was soon revived by Will. Dorothy and Jake fixed up dinner for the group, and afterwards, Angeline’s silhouette appeared, rendering Ewan starstruck as he sang a balled about his beloved. During it, Jake and Dorothy began falling for one another, much to his happiness. He, along with Will, began setting a mood for the them, helping them realize their feelings. Unfortunately, the romantic moment was cut short when a hoard of goats set by Miranda attack and capture Jake. They were soon rescued by the Lightmaker, however, who took them to his home; a boat in a tree. The Lightmaker informed Jake and Dorothy that the only way for them to become human again is for Jake to destroy Miranda, the creator of the curse, though he warned it would not be easy. Ewan accompanied them back to Malodidd, and in during which, Jake finally revealed his feelings for Dorothy to him, much to the latter’s joy. Afterwards, he accidentally told Dorothy, though she only brightened up upon hearing the news, prompting her to go out and look for the prince to proclaim their love once they docked in Malodidd. However, unbeknownst to Ewan, Will, and Dorothy, Jake was kidnapped by Miranda’s goats and imprisoned. She wanted to steal the fortune of Bonnie, making her the wealthiest being in Malodidd. To do so, she had her minion, Zaren, disguise himself as Jake via magic to marry Bonnie, thus inheriting her fortune. Unfortunately, the master plan was near completion as Dorothy and Ewan came across Bonnie and what appeared to be Jake on a parade float about to marry. Feeling he betrayed their love, a heartbroken Dorothy left the scene. Ewan tried to talk her through the moment, but she snapped, calling Angeline nothing more than a statue, telling him to open his eyes before he gets hurt like herself. This drove him to tears and looked at Angeline’s reflection, but he refused to believe her and claimed for it to be nothing more than her ‘speaking out a broken heart’, and instead went to reveal the truth. He discovered the Jake preparing to marry Charlotte is actually a phony, and heroically found the real one, freed him, and put a stop to Miranda’s plot. However, it turned out Zaren’s disguise was activated by Miranda’s crystal ball. Ewan stole the globe and rushed it to Dorothy and rushed it to Dorothy as Miranda summoned her goats to stop him. Death After handing the globe over, Ewan fought off Miranda’s demons, but the latter soon arrived and kicked Ewan in the head, fatally injuring him. His wounded body was recovered by Will, who took him to safety. After Miranda’s demise through Jake’s heroism, the latter reunited with Jake, but the midnight deadline has already expired, leaving the two to remain frogs forever. Nevertheless, they decide it doesn’t matter, so long as they could be together. Just then, Will arrived with Ewan in his coils. They lay Ewan on the ground, and Jake and Dorothy tearfully told him that everything is alright and the two of them would be together, thanks, in part, to him. Ewan gave a weak smile, saying that made him happy, and it made Angeline happy too. With that, he peacefully passed on. Legacy A funeral was held for Ewan in the bayou with Dorothy, Jake, Will, and Ray’s family. As they all mourned the death of their friend, the real Angeline entered. She offers to take his corpse, before leaving and promising to see what she could do to bring him back. Dorothy, Naveen, and Louis are rejoice, as Ray’s firefly family cheers ecstatically for their relative, as he finally receives his longing wish to be with his true love once again. Physical description Ewan was short and pudgy, and had shoulder-length brown hair. He was 1.02 meters tall. Personality and traits Ewan has shown to be friendly and helpful, and amid the posse, he has the biggest heart. Some of his loves include music, singing, and entertaining guests of all kind. The dwarf was also shown to have no real fear; he helped fight off the scientists attacking Dorothy and Jake, as well as taking on Miranda’s goats all by himself. Even when facing death in a poacher’s trap, he was calm and collected throughout. He is also extremely generous and agrees to help Dorothy and Jake without any reward expected (though he received one unexpectedly nevertheless). Though undeniably sweet, he is rather eccentric, often shown to be very excitable, in spite of serious situations. In spite of being rather eccentric, he proves to be quite intelligent and wise, also appearing to be considerably older than the rest of the main cast (with the obvious exception of the Lightmaker). With his wisdom, he acts as, not only a good friend, but a father figure to Dorothy several times throughout their adventure, specifically through Dorothy’s more emotional moments as a pair of lips. Behind the scenes Ewan’s death mimics that of Ray from Disney's The Princess and the Frog, which was released the following year. D. Isaac Thomas has said in an interview that Ewan is one of his favorite roles and would enjoy creating shorts starring the character. During the earliest stages of Thomas’ The Frog Prince inspired book, the idea of a dwarf in love with a statue was always prominent; when Renee edited the book, he kept the idea. Ewan was originally going to recover after being punctured by Miranda. However, once the idea of his death resulted in him becoming a star beside Evangeline was suggested, Thomas altered his finale. Appearances *''The Princess and the Lips'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Princess and the Lips characters Category:Heroes Category:Dwarves Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Lovers